Karena Cinta, Menunggu
by gitaoutofmelody
Summary: berkaitan dengan buku, tapi keseluruhan ini merupakan cerita lepas. Ginny Weasley POV.


Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang digunakan milik JK Rowling. Saya hanya membuat cerita berdasarkan khayalan seorang fans semata.

**Karena Cinta, Menunggu.**

'_Benarkah hanya begini? Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan?'_ batin Ginny. Lagi lagi berusaha membuat wajahnya biasa saja dihadapan dia, seorang laki laki bermata hijau dibalik kacamatanya, berambut hitam berantakan, yang sedang berbicara dengan kakak laki lakinya.

'_sungguh hanya seperti ini? Kau, laki laki yang kucintainya sejak aku baru saja mengenal apa itu cinta. Kau, laki laki yang menempati setiap inci hatiku. Juga Kau, laki laki yang memang sepertinya mustahil untuk termiliki.'_ Ginny mengigit bibirnya. Harry tak pernah tau, juga tak ingin tahu. Harry menyukai Cho Chang, seeker Ravenclaw itu. Bukan aku. Dan kenapa selama lima tahun ini dia tak bisa menyerah juga? Dia hanpit menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Ginny merasakan tatapan teman kakaknya, seorang gadis berambut coklat lebat. Hermione nyengir padanya. Cengiran yang berarti banyak. Tapi terdefinisikan sebagai satu kata, _'aku mengerti,'_.

Ginny tersenyum. "kau terlalu pintar, Hermione." Katanya sambil memutar bola matanya.

Diluar dugaan, Ron memerhatikan mereka. "apa yang kalian bicarakan?" katanya.

"aku memujinya, kau tidak dengar?" balasku. Cukup. Ron kembali berbicara kepada Harry. Dan aku berusaha tidak melihat Harry lagi. Memandang The Quibbler yang diberikan Luna kepadaku, aku berusaha terlihat terfokus. Tapi lembaran lembaran majalah itu nyaris robek karena kucengkeram sangat kuat.

Memasuki tahun kelimaku di Hogwarts, aku sudah tidak ingin lagi berusaha menggantikan sosok Harry Potter yang kucintai dengan cara menyibukkan diri dengan laki laki lain. Sudah cukup aku menggunakan mereka untuk menghalau keinginan keinginanku yang mustahil untuk berada disisi Harry Potter sang terpilih, laki laki yang bertahan hidup, atau apapun kata mereka. Bagiku dia hanya Harry Potter, hanya seorang laki laki pemberani, yang mata hijaunya membuatku mencintainya.

Aku hanya akan mencintainya. Tidak berusaha lari lagi dari perasaanku sendiri. Dan itu cukup. Meskipun orang yang kucintai, adalah orang yang mungkin paling diinginkan seluruh gadis di Hogwarts. Bukankah Muggle pun sering berkata, kalau cinta tidak harus memiliki? Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan itu.

Tapi Merlin pun tak tahu, jika tahun ini, laki laki itu, akan menciumku dan mengatakan cinta kepadaku.

Aku membawa beberapa mawar putih saat pemakaman Professor Dumbledore. Dan saat berjalan keluar kastil, aku menemukan Harry. Diapit kakakku Ron dan Hermione.

Aku melihat wajahnya dan menunduk memandang buketku, menyembunyikan air mata. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada melihat kekasihmu yang ingin kau lindungi, justru begitu rapuh, sangat terluka.

Dan aku sangat mengerti ketika pemakaman Dumbledore usai, Harry berbicara kepadaku, untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Jauh dari yang diketahui Harry, aku sudah menyiapkan diri untuk ini.

Aku meyakinkannya aku baik baik saja. Sementara hatiku menjerit menatap wajah sendu itu, _aku tidak mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri! Kaulah Harry, kau yang kukhawatirkan sampai rasanya selama ini aku tidak hidup dengan membutuhkan oksigen. Tapi dengan membutuhkanmu!_

Pelukan terakhir dengannya waktu itu, seolah membawa nyawaku bersamanya.

Aku merindukanmu. Aku merindukanmu. Seperti lagu yang berulang ulang terputar dikepalaku. Aku merindukannya. Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana kakakku? Bagaimana Hermione? Bahkan kekacauan yang kubuat bersama Neville, Luna, dan anak anak Gryffindor lain seakan hanya selingan.

Entah apa yang mereka kerjakan, untuk menghancurkan Voldy itu. Dia membuat kekasihku kehilangan nyaris semuanya. Voldy akan kalah, ditangan kekasihku. Aku tahu itu.

Aku menunggu, Harry. Aku menunggumu. Kau akan kembali padaku kan?

Tapi kali ini aku kalah pada airmata. Aku membungkuk nyaris setengah jam sambil mencengkeram dadaku yang begitu sakit, berusaha meredam suara tangisanku.

Sepanjang pemakaman Fred, Harry mengenggam tanganku. Aku tidak menoleh, betapapun Fred dan George mengejekku jika aku sedang menangis, saat ini aku ingin _mereka_ melihatku sekarang. _Kau menyakiti hatiku Fred! Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, kakakku!_

Tapi kesedihanku sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan tatapan kosong Mum, kebisuan Dad, dan terutama George. Sama sekali tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa kuucapkan ketika melihat George, duduk _sendirian_.

Harry meminjamkan pundaknya untukku hari itu. Sepanjang hari dan sepanjang malam. Ron juga melakukan hal sama dengan Hermione. Kami berempat, duduk dalam diam di ruang keluarga The Burrow.

Ketika masa masa sulit itu mulai berlalu, Harry melamarku. Begitu sederhana... dan begitu tak terlupakan. Dia menekuk lututnya disuatu pagi dihalaman Quidditch The Burrow dengan membawa sebuah cincin mungil yang sangat indah, sangat tampan dan terlihat bahagia, dan menyatakan cintanya kepadaku.

Aku hampir tertawa karena disaat bersamaan Mum dan Dad memekik dari kamar mereka, masih mengenakan piama. Dad hampir loncat dari jendela saking bersemangatnya.

Tapi mendadak itu semua terlupakan saat Harry meraihku dalam pelukannya. Aku miliknya. Dan dia milikku. Setelah semua kemustahilan bertahun tahun, aku meraih impian paling bahagia dalam hidupku.

"kau tahu, Harry? Cinta sejati, akan selalu menunggu.."


End file.
